Summer Sparkles
by Dragonix
Summary: [COMPLETE] [Giftfic for Ranma] [TyKa] Kai's birthday's coming up, and Tyson wants it to be his best yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **This is for Ranma's summer contest! I think this is gonna be 4 chapters long so hopefully it's enjoyable! Ranma hasn't yet posted up the details of it yet, but I'll link them next chap when they're up so you guys can enter too!

* * *

Tyson peered at his calendar above his desk, a red marker in his hand where he had just crossed off a day. A big red circle was around the date for tomorrow. His brow furrowed in worry, it was Kai's 18th birthday the next day and he still had no idea what to buy his older lover. 

Kai had enough money to buy whatever he wanted when he wanted and the dual haired teen (though soon to be an adult) had never appreciated big, expensive gifts as much as others did.

Tyson sighed in frustration, "how can anyone be so hard to buy for?" He complained, setting his red marker back on his desk and became lost in thought, pondering over different options of what he could get Kai, all them seemingly pointless.

He was so lost in his musings that he started suddenly when a loud bang of the front door echoed through the dojo coupled with a frustrated yell of, "Tyson! I know you're in there! Answer the door!"

The bluenet winced when he recognised the voice to be Hilary's and he assumed he had missed the doorbell or polite knock she had tried earlier, hence her frustrated attempt just then. "Coming!" He hollered back and padded bare foot to the front door to slide it open. "Good morning to you too." He mumbled as he moved aside to allow his brunette friend inside.

"What kept you so long?" Hilary demanded, folding her arms over her chest.

"Uhh… was thinking." Tyson answered distractedly, trying to figure out why she looked different from normal. Sure she was wearing a simple white t-shirt and a matching skirt with sandals, but it was nothing he hadn't seen before during the hot summer. He too was wearing a pair of grey shorts and a pale green t-shirt. "You look different." He murmured thoughtfully, placing a hand under his chin.

Hilary shut her mouth before she could make a remark about Tyson's 'thinking' excuse earlier. "I do?" She asked, bemused, giving herself the once-over.

"I know!" Tyson suddenly beamed, snapping his fingers, "you've got your hair in pigtails!" He announced triumphantly, trying not to feel vaguely insulted when Hilary rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Only you, Tyson…" she sighed, ignoring his demands of what she meant to grab him by the elbow and begin to drag him forcefully out of the door, "never mind, we have to talk, and the best place to talk on hot sunny day like this is the ice cream parlour!" She announced.

Tyson became momentarily lost in his daydream of ordering a huge ice cream complete with many different flavoured sauces and sprinkles before he realised he still had no shoes on. "Wait! Can I please put something on my feet first?"

Hilary sighed impatiently but waited until the bluenet was finished pulling on some appropriate footwear before dragging him off again.

"I can walk on my own, Hil." Tyson complained.

* * *

"So, why did you drag me here?" Tyson questioned after swallowing a large dollop of ice cream before sticking his spoon into the cold dessert he'd been dreaming about earlier. 

"Because me and everyone else have no idea what to get or do for Kai's birthday. Normally I wouldn't care so much but he's becoming an adult, which is pretty special." Hilary explained, tapping the glass container of her much smaller sundae thoughtfully, "I couldn't think of anything he'd want."

"Same here." Tyson mumbled, stuffing his spoon with melting ice cream into his mouth in irritation. Even though they were sheltered from the hot sun by the overhead umbrella, he still felt hot and bothered. "How can anyone be so hard to buy for?" He repeated his earlier question.

"No idea. Which is why I'm asking you because you know him best." Hilary replied, taking a bite of her own ice cream. "He has enough money anything he wants so…"

"… we're stuck?" Tyson finished grumpily. His eyebrows shot up suddenly as he got an idea, "why don't we take him out, instead?" He suggested brightly. "Do something that'll make him happy instead of buying him something expensive?"

"Are sure your brain hasn't over heated yet?" Hilary teased, "That's a lot of thinking you've been doing today."

Tyson huffed, insulted.

"Anyway." The brunette continued, putting her spoon in her empty sundae bowl so her hands were free, "that's a good idea but where would we take him? I for one am not standing around in a beystadium in this heat; it gets really stuffy in there."

"It's not your birthday." Tyson pointed out with a light grin, "but I wasn't thinking of taking him to beystadium."

Hilary looked thoughtful before she raised her head off of her hands to blink in surprise. "Speak of the devil."

Tyson blinked in confusion. "What devil? Daichi?" He questioned, looking around.

"No, you idiot! Over there!" Hilary kicked him lightly in the ankle and pointed over in the direction of the street.

Tyson followed her pointing finger and brightened up instantly when he saw a familiar, dual haired teen walking down the street in the direction of the dojo. Standing up, he waved wildly and called to him. "Hey! Kai!" He shouted, ignoring Hilary's protests that he was making a scene and the insistent tug on his shirt.

Kai turned his head at the sound of his name and raised his eyebrows in light amusement when he saw his younger lover beckoning him over enthusiastically, Hilary covering her face in embarrassment. Sighing, he crossed the street and headed over to them, taking the seat beside Tyson wordlessly.

"Where've you been all day?" Tyson demanded, poking him in the shoulder, "I woke up and you weren't there! I was all lonely and you didn't even leave a note." He sulked, folding his arms and pouting up at the older teen.

"I… had some things to do." Kai replied quietly, reaching under the table to grab Tyson's smaller, tanned hand to hold it gently in apology.

Just Tyson's sulky face morphed into a forgiving, happy one, Hilary brightened as she got a brainwave. "I have it!"

"Have what?" Tyson asked, lost.

"Where we are going to take _you," _she pointed at Kai, "for your birthday."

Before Kai could speak or even question what she meant, the bluenet beside him questioned her first, "where?"

"The beach!" Hilary announced, "We can go to that nice little spot hardly anyone goes to, and we can take the others too! It'll be a fun day out."

"Can we leave Monkeyboy at home?" Tyson asked brightly.

"Uhh… no. That wouldn't be too fair."

Tyson frowned and grumbled.

* * *

"So, Kai, what will it feel like to be eighteen?" Tyson questioned happily, folding a towel and stuffing into a clear bag to take to the beach. 

"No different that it feels like to be seventeen." Kai answered, sitting on Tyson's bed with his things all ready packed. "How can it take so long to get together a few things for the beach?" He muttered.

Tyson ignored that musing. "But, you'll be an adult! That's got to be a little awesome at least." He pointed out, stuffing a deflated beach ball in his bag before zipping it up and padding back over to Kai to sit beside him, grinning when the older teen wound his arms around his waist and him into his lap.

"Well. I officially inherit the money my family left for me, but that's about it." Kai replied in answer to his earlier question, resting his chin on the bluenet's head and tightening his arms around his waist, not wanting to leave for the beach just yet.

"What about that ridiculously large house?" Tyson questioned, burrowing further into Kai and fiddling with a cord on Kai's short sleeved black shirt absently.

"Not until the old fool finally kicks the bucket." The older teen told him, "but I'm not all that bothered about the house."

"Mmm…" Tyson mumbled, shutting his eyes as Kai's deep breathing and heartbeat helped to make him feel drowsy

The dual haired teen felt the bluenet in his arms fall quiet and slightly limp and lifted his head off his to pull back shake him gently. "Don't you go falling asleep on me Kinomiya."

Tyson opened one eye lazily, "Why? You're nice and warm and comfy." He complained, trying to nestle in deeper.

"We have to go to the beach, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Tyson perked up and slid off Kai's lap to hold a hand and assist his boyfriend by pulling him. "Let's go, the others are probably waiting for us." He bent down to retrieve his beach bag.

Kai's tongue darted out to wet lips as Tyson's trunks (replacing his shorts) tightened over… areas. When the bluenet straightened, he reached out and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him back. Leaning down to nibble his earlobe, he whispered, "or we could just stay here for a few more minutes?"

"How can you be quiet one minute and horny the next?" Tyson wondered out loud, but turned to give Kai a quick kiss before squirming out of his grasp, "we can have fun later; we have a beach to get to!"

* * *

Daichi huffed. He had come to the beach to have fun, not sit around by himself, "what is wrong with you people? Why are you just lying around in the sun?" He demanded. 

Hilary had her sunglasses on and was enjoying the hot early afternoon sunshine while lying on her back. Tyson and Kai had their towels closely together, lying down on their backs with their faces turned to each other (Daichi was firmly ignoring them, the sight was too gross, lovey dovey stuff always wanted to make him hurl). At least Kennywas sitting upright, tapping away on his laptop despite his friend's pleas to make him put it down for once and relax.

"It's relaxing." Hilary told, lifting her sunglasses to peer at him, "you should try it for yourself."

Daichi blinked but lay down on the sand abruptly to see what was so special about. After about two minutes of lying on scorching hot sand with the overhead sun beating down on him proved not to be enjoyable in the least. Jumping up and deciding that the activity was useless, he made various loud grumbling remarks about how stupid it was.

"Idiot." Tyson mumbled under breath after Kai had sneaked a quiet kiss, "doesn't he know that lying on a towel would have stopped him getting burnt from the sand?"

"Obviously not." Kai murmured back, inching his head closer to his lover's to kiss him softly again.

Daichi, on the other hand, was not amused and was now seriously bored. Green eyes falling on Tyson being distracted, he bounded over and jumped suddenly on his back, causing the older teen to jolt in surprise. "Come on Kinomiya! Play something with me!"

The bluenet was sincerely grateful that Daichi wasn't heavy at that pointed as he twisted around, glowering at him for ruining his moment with Kai. "Why can't you amuse yourself? None of us are bored."

"That's because I'm not boring." The red head retaliated, sticking out his tongue. "Come out into the sea with me!"

"I thought you couldn't swim?" Tyson teased.

A half embarrassed, half angry blush spread over Daichi's cheeks, "I can't! But there's nothing wrong with the shallows. Besides if the sea drags me, you can take me back to shore."

"How noble of me." Tyson muttered sarcastically. He glanced over to the blue waves, it _did _look inviting. "You don't mind do you?" He asked of Kai, turning his attention back to Kai.

The older teen was a little disappointed but shook his head to show he didn't mind, "go off and baby-sit, Kinomiya. I'm just fine here by myself."

"I'll be back later." Tyson promised as Daichi leapt off his back with a happy cry and he got up himself, racing the younger teen to the sea.

Hilary lifted her sunglasses as her male team mates dashed into the water. Sighing, she replaces her sunglasses and reached out to her left, grabbing a multi-coloured beach ball that had already been blown up. Throwing it in the direction of where Tyson and Daichi were, she vaguely heard their calls of thanks and rolled onto her stomach and settled down.

Grasping the beach ball so the sea wouldn't snatch it away, Tyson grinned in amusement. Daichi was standing ankle deep in the water, looking as though he was about to change his mind. "I thought this was your idea?" He called to him from where he was standing waist-deep in the sea, the waves smashing up against his chest. "Don't tell me you're backing out now!"

Daichi scowled darkly and took a deep breath. Tyson would save him should the sea try and drown him, right? Right. Closing his eyes, he charged recklessly into the water, the spray splashing up his legs.

Tyson side stepped him as the red head came to his current position.

"Hah! See, I'm not scared!" Daichi snickered triumphantly. Unfortunately, his good mood disappeared abruptly when he found out that, seeing as he was shorter than his bluenet friend, the water level came up to his neck instead. Panicking, he leapt up to cling to Tyson's shoulders. "Too deep! Too deep!" He shouted.

Tyson sighed in a long suffering way and waded back to a depth where Daichi wouldn't freak out. "Get off." He growled, voice muffled by Daichi's forearm pressed firmly against his mouth.

Daichi eyed the water warily but he let go of the older teen to jump down. He sighed in relief when the water only came to his knees. "Now we play!" He announced, pointing at the ball Tyson was holding with a confident grin on his face.

"Go a few steps back then." Tyson instructed, nudging Daichi with his foot.

The red head did what he was told and wandered back a few feet, "what now?" He called, impatiently.

"Now you have to catch the ball!" Tyson answered, throwing the ball to the shorter boy.

Daichi's bright green eyes followed its decent as he darted to grab it. But, as the water slowed his progress and he lost his balance, falling face first into the water.

From the beach where they were watching, Kenny and Hilary winced.

Coming up spluttering, Daichi wiped the stinging sea water from his eyes and face and scowled when he spotted Tyson laughing. "It's not funny! It's harder than it looks!"

Tyson wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "I know, but that doesn't mean it wasn't funny." He snickered a little before calming down. "So, kid, how's your aim?"

Daichi frowned, this time in concentration, and lifted the beach ball from where it had been floating in the sea above his head. Pulling back his arms, he threw the ball at Tyson.

The blue haired teen caught the ball easily and grinned at Daichi's put-out expression. "It takes practice midget." He told him, throwing the ball up and down with one hand before tossing back at the red head.

Daichi puffed out his cheeks in annoyance when he missed the ball again. "This is boring." He complained. "Let's get the others to play."

"For once you've had a good idea." Tyson replied, heading back to shore. "Sure, why not? I'll get Kai, you can fetch the Chief and Hil."

Daichi folded his arms in a huff. "How come _I _have to get the old hag?"

* * *

Kai was half asleep by the time Tyson had come back, resting on his back with his eyes closed. Arms folded behind his head, he jolted in surprise when something itself on top of him, their lower half cold and wet. Opening a red eye, he frowned in displeasure when he was face-to-face with his boyfriend smiling cheekily at him. "Get off, Kinomiya, you're wet." 

"What's the point? You're going to get wet too in minute." Tyson murmured back, reaching up to trace patterns on Kai's facial features.

"What do you mean I'm going to get wet?" Kai questioned, suspicion lining his voice. He grabbed Tyson's hand to still it and get his attention.

Tyson didn't answer straight away, leaning up to kiss the older teen softly, raising his other hand to cradle Kai's face gently. He pouted unhappily when Kai pulled away after a few seconds.

"You didn't answer my question." Kai pointed out sourly.

"I was trying to get you into a good mood." Tyson told him.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because, I want to you to play ball in the sea with me and the others." Tyson replied simply.

Kai blew out a sharp breath that ruffled his bangs. "Do I have to?"

"Of course. As much as you getting a tan pleases me, doing something else with you would be fun too." The bluenet told him. "Plus, you're the tallest one here so we'd win which is always an added bonus."

Kai was about to refuse again before he caught sight of his younger lover's big blue eyes pleading with him. He rolled his eyes, "fine then. Now get off."

Tyson grinned and rolled off of him. Standing up, he waited until eagerly for Kai to stand as well before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the sea.

* * *

"Hey Chief, Old Hag." Daichi began, stopping in front of his brown haired friends and ignoring Hilary's murderous expression. "Wanna play ball? Tyson and Kai are playing and I'm not gonna let them win!" He declared after spotting the blue haired teen drag Kai to the sea. 

"They are?" Kenny questioned.

Daichi wasn't able to answer straight away as he currently had Hilary's hands wrapped around his throat cutting off his oxygen supply.

Kenny sweatdropped and stood up, placing a calming hand on Hilary's arm until she let the red haired boy go. "I'm not too good at water spots." The short teen admitted, adjusting his round glasses meekly. "Maybe I should just referee."

Daichi grinned and turned to Hilary, "what about you?" His tone was rude but he left out an insult in fear that the brunette girl would reach out and resume strangling him again. "Are you gonna join in or laze about in the sun all day?"

Hilary flexed her upper arm muscles as a confident expression settled over her features. "I'm going to play." She announced. "I'm an ace at ball sports, I used to play volleyball."

"Before the coach kicked you off for starting fights with another player?" Daichi asked innocently.

Hilary scowled. "That wasn't my fault. She started those fights."

"And you ended them with punches." Daichi finished under his breath before scampering back to the sea when Hilary hovered threateningly over him.

* * *

"Hah!" Hilary cried in a triumphant tone as she scored a point when Tyson missed the ball. "Daichi you could at least put in more of an effort, we can't let them win!" She informed the shorter teen standing beside her. 

"It's not my fault they're so tall!" The red haired boy replied hotly, jumping up and flailing around madly to catch the ball and missing, earning a cheer from Tyson.

"Tyson's not tall. Kai might be but that's not the point." Hilary said, bending over to retrieve the beach ball and throw it rather violently back at their opponents.

"We're not losing by that much." Daichi muttered, turning to where Kenny was watching and keeping score on the beach. "Yo, Chief! What's the score?"

"Uhh… 16-5 to Tyson and Kai." The small teen told him meekly, cringing at the losing pair's angry expressions.

"I'm fed up of this!" Daichi declared loudly, "I challenge you to a contest that I can win more easily!" He pointed at Tyson as he issued his challenge.

The bluenet placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow, "and what might that be, squirt? Not blading I hope because you know you'll lose."

"A sand castle building contest!"

* * *

**Me: **I love writing beach scenes. Review please? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **I should be updating Feather Wings instead of this today but it's not finished and I had to update something so here were are! I hope you enjoy and always remember Kai is a closet perv n.n

* * *

Tyson blinked. "A sand castle contest?" He repeated. 

"Yeah!" Daichi confirmed with an enthusiastic nod. He waded through the sea as fast the waves would let him and grabbed the bluenet's wrist, tugging him back to shore. "Don't tell me you can't even build a proper sand castle!"

"Of course I can." Tyson told him, insulted. He pulled his wrist free from the smaller teen's grip to walk on his own. He turned behind him and shrugged apologetically at his friends who were making their own way out of the sea.

After towelling himself dry, Kai sat down on Tyson's towel to watch the sand castle building contest with mild interest. Beside him, Hilary resettled herself on her towel and picked up her magazine again. Kenny hovered by the sand building teens to decide who's sand castle was bigger.

"And… begin!" Kenny announced, arcing his arm down to signal the start.

Daichi immediately began shovelling handfuls of sand onto a large mound, pausing now and then to mould it into a more castle-like shape. "Ha ha! I'm the sand castle king!" He announced, pointing at Tyson with a triumphant grin, "hear that, loser?"

Tyson, however, was goggling at how fast Daichi's castle had grown. "How did you get it so big already?" He questioned, seemingly not hearing the shorter teen's previous insult.

"It's because I'm the champ!" Daichi declared, before the walls of his sand castle collapsed and fell down.

Tyson blinked before laughing and proceeding to make his castle bigger. He stood up and cast a pose at the sea lapped up around their ankles, signalling the end of their contest, and he the winner. He turned to Kai and flashed him a peace sign while grinning. His smile became happier rather than cocky when the older teen managed a faint, amused smile in return.

Kenny went over and patted Daichi comfortingly on the arm. "Don't worry; At least you can climb trees better." He consoled, smiling in a long suffering fashion when the red haired teen jumped back up enthusiastically.

"Yeah! See? I am better at something than you are!" Daichi informed Tyson happily, jumping up to perch on his shoulders and clung to his head for balance.

"That's because you're a monkey." Tyson replied, grabbing Daichi's arms and shoving them away from his eyes so he could see.

"Whatever. I still beat you."

Hilary folded up her magazine and placed it in her beach bag. Pulling on a thin jumper, she checked the time on her waterproof wristwatch. "Hmm… I better get home." She murmured. "I promised my mum I'd help with dinner." She stood, rolling up her towel and putting it into her bag before hefting it onto her shoulder. "See you guys later!"

"Wait for me! I have to get back to finish off my homework assignment." Kenny called, hurriedly stuffing his own things into his bag and scrambling up the beach to join the brunette.

Tyson ogled after the shirt teen as Daichi clambered own off of him. "You haven't finished your homework Chief? But you're usually the first!"

Kenny chuckled sheepishly and scratched behind his head, "yes well… I've been… busy."

"Busy playing your new computer games." Hilary said, though she was smiling fondly as she towed the shorter teen away after waving goodbye to the others.

Daichi looked between Tyson and Kai and made a face. Staying here meant that he would be witness to the lovey-dovey mushy stuff that tended to occur at time like these. "I'm heading home." He announced.

"You're not going to get lost again are you?" Tyson questioned, eyeing Daichi. He wasn't complaining the younger boy leaving though; it would give him time to spend with Kai after all.

"No!" Daichi replied hotly, offended. "I know my way back!"

"Oh good, see you later then." Tyson replied, giving the red head a half hearted wave before heading back over to where Kai was.

* * *

Kai opened one eye lazily when he felt his younger lover flop down beside him. He shifted one arm wordlessly to allow Tyson to snuggle into his side. 

Throwing an arm around Kai's torso in return, Tyson lifted his head up and nibbled and kissed at the only part of Kai's head he could reach – his ear. He smiled slightly when he felt the older teen shift and turned his head so that their lips could meet. "Sorry I've been leaving you here all by your lonesome for bit." Tyson apologised when they pulled apart briefly before leaning in to steal another kiss.

"You can make it up to me now, though." Kai murmured back seductively, rolling over so that his body was covering Tyson's, grunting in approval when the younger teen wrapped his arms around his shoulders to draw them closer. The dual haired teen dragged his lips along Tyson's jaw line and down, underneath his chin with the blunet tipped his head back with a breathless sigh. Kissing his way down Tyson's neck, he growled in disapproval when the younger teen shifted and tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" He grumped, drawing back to frown unhappily at Tyson.

"Look at the sky!" The bluenet replied happily, pointing at it, "it's pretty isn't it?"

Kai looked briefly over his shoulder. "Beautiful." He grunted.

Tyson didn't seem interested when Kai attempted to started their make-out session, however. Instead, he pushed Kai back until he was sitting, crawling into his lap and looping his arms around Kai's neck as he stared up at the sky. "I like sunsets." He commented.

"That's nice." Kai grumbled, wrapping his arms around his younger lover's waist and tracing his fingers up and down Tyson's back and over the ridges of his spine. He was still a little put-out that Tyson seemed far more interested in watching the sun sink down the sky than spend time making out with him. "What's so fascinating about the sky, anyway?"

"I don't know, it just looks nice I guess." Tyson replied, sliding his fingers through the black locks of the back of Kai's hair. He was about to make another comment when Kai pulled suddenly and crushed their lips back together firmly. Panting as they pulled apart, Tyson raised his eyebrows "horny much?"

"Well it doesn't help with you being dressed only in your trunks." Kai replied hotly, scattering kisses along the younger teen's face in an attempt to get him to react. He frowned when the bluenet pulled away again. The dual haired teen was about to give it one last try when he caught the younger teen's facial expression. He had been with Tyson long enough to know when he did or didn't want to take part in such activities. Instead, he rested his chin on the bluenet's shoulder with a sigh.

Tyson patted him on the back, smiling in amusement. "You'll get some later." He promised before untangling himself away from his lover. "We better get back."

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, Kai's eyes scanned over the letter he had received from Rei. Trying to ignore Tyson's babbling from behind him (he was on the phone), he found the first few paragraphs about how Rei's life in China had gone very boring indeed. It was only until the beyblade part that it got vaguely interesting. Why had Rei sent him this? Tyson would enjoy something like this more. His eyebrows rose, however, when he read at the end that Rei was flying over to see them (and because Kai's birthday was coming up). The dual haired teen looked up to inform Tyson that their Chinese friend was coming for a visit when he realised that the bluenet was still on the phone. 

"Really? You're coming for a visit? That's awesome!" Tyson enthused over the phone. He was sitting on the kitchen table, despite the fact he wasn't supposed to. "When are you coming?" He questioned and grinned when he heard Max's answer. "Cool! Seeya!" Pushing the button on the phone to end the call, Tyson peered curiously at the letter Kai had received from Rei. "So what did Rei write?"

"Just a bunch of crap about his village." Kai answered blandly.

Tyson thwapped Kai's arm playfully. "Don't be rude." He scolded fondly. "What else did he say?"

"He mentioned some other things about beyblading and that he's flying into Japan tomorrow, but nothing more than that." Kai replied, sounding like he was repeating the weather forecast.

Tyson stared at him. "How can you not be a little excited that our good friend Rei is coming to visit for your birthday?" He questioned, blinking. "Maxie's coming too come to think of it." He said, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "I bet they planned to arrive together."

"Wonderful." Kai muttered, sounding bored.

Tyson poked him. "Aren't you even a little happy they're coming for a visit?"

"A little." Kai repeated.

The bluenet rolled his eyes in exasperation and slid off the table top and grabbed his lover's hand, pulling him to his feet. "I'd better take you somewhere to make you less grumpy. Then you can look forward to tomorrow."

"I've never really celebrated my birthday." Kai admitted, letting the younger teen tug him out of the kitchen without a fight. "So why should I bother now?"

"Because now you have people who want to celebrate the day you were born." Tyson replied, swivelling around and tapping Kai on the nose with a wink.

"If you say so." Kai replied, before questioning, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Tyson sang.

The dual haired teen pondered for a moment before asking, "The bedroom?"

"No, you pervert."

* * *

"This is one of the things I really like about summer." Tyson announced as they strolled hand in hand through the near empty park, the last warm evening sunshine beating down on them. "It's nice and warm even at this time." 

"Hn." Kai grunted, not having much to add to the conversation like always. His gaze flickered over at a spot by the swings, remembering a battle he had shared with his lover a few months after BEGA had been brought down. He could clearly remember Dragoon and Dranzer looming over the landscape.

Tyson followed his gaze and smiled when he saw the spot the older teen was staring art. "That was one awesome battle wasn't it?" He murmured. "I still can't believe Dranzer burnt nearly everything around it though."

Kai smirked. "I don't think that's any worse than Dragoon uprooting a couple of trees."

Tyson puffed his cheeks in annoyance and they coloured red in his embarrassment. "Well, they shouldn't have been there!" He flustered before he looked down and beamed when he spotted a bunch of clovers. The bluenet let go of Kai's hand and crouched down, searching through the green plants with an expression of up most concentration on his face.

The dual haired teen behind him raised an eyebrow. "Kinomiya, what the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"Looking for a four leaf clover, duh." The younger teen replied, not looking up from his search. He looked behind him to see if Kai was watching before picking a clover and splitting one of the three leaves to make four.

Kai rolled his eyes at Tyson's answer. "You are such an idiot."

"No I'm not! I found one, look!" Tyson told him proudly, showing the dual haired teen his modified clover.

Kai snorted. "You've split a leaf. Cheat."

Tyson huffed and folded his arms, "you never let me have any fun." He complained. His face brightened, however, when he saw the flower bed beside the clover patch. "Aww…" He cooed, crouching down to smile at the flowers. A bee buzzed around the blooms, but it didn't seem to be bothering the bluenet.

Kai smiled in spite of himself. He remembered vaguely of Tyson telling him that his mother really enjoyed flowers. He supposed the bluenet had inherited the like from her. His eyebrows rose for a different reason when he gaze zoned in on the younger teen's backside where his shorts had been pulled tightly across it.

His view was spoiled, though, when something jumped out of the bushes that made Tyson jump and sit down abruptly.

The blue haired teen blinked rapidly when a pair of bright green eyes suddenly obscured his vision. "Daichi?" He questioned, leaning back so the younger boy's face was in full view. "Do you want something?"

"Yeah! A battle!" Daichi replied enthusiastically, taking his Strata Dragoon beyblade from his pocket and brandishing it wildly.

Tyson looked up at Kai, sweatdropped at the older teen's murderous glare aimed at Daichi and picked himself up. "Ok Daichi! You've got yourself a battle!"

"Really?" The red head asked, blinking. Normally the bluenet didn't agree so quickly.

"Yeah! I haven't a good battle in ages." Tyson enthused, before going over to Kai and murmuring an apology in his ear.

"Come on then!" Daichi commanded, grabbing Tyson's wrist.

"Hey, not so rough!"

* * *

"Ready?" Daichi questioned readying his launcher. 

"Wait! Kai, you gonna referee?" Tyson asked lover, who was resting against a near by tree in the dojo's garden.

The older teen shrugged one shoulder carelessly, "fine."

Grinning, Tyson lifted his own launcher and began the count down, "three, two, one…"

"Let it rip!" Daichi finished off, pulling his rip cord hard and sending his purple blade spinning out of the launcher and in the dish along with Tyson's white blade. He frowned in concentration as his white opponent immediately went on the attack, smashing into his beyblade repeatedly. "Go Strata Dragoon! Push him back!" He called.

Tyson smirked, and directed his own Dragoon to dodge the manoeuvre, leaving Daichi to be carried away by his own momentum from his attack. He frowned a little when the purple beyblade caught itself inches away from the dish lip, and came spinning back into the middle to join his.

Daichi soon got tired of simply bashing his rival over and over again and swung his arm around as he called for his blade to go on the attack, "Great Cutter!" He grinned in satisfaction as his beyblade flipped up on its side, carried along by the large, glowing yellow disc of pure energy. Heading straight for its opponent, the beyblade left a gash in the red plastic of the beystadium, leaving a burnt smell wafting in the air.

"Dragoon, fly!" Tyson called, sighing in relief when his white partner jumped up in the air to dodge the attack, but he winced when some of the yellow disc managed chip Dragoon, sending it spinning dangerously back at the dish at an odd angle. In a desperate attempt to save himself (and knowing that Kai was watching all his moves) he called for his bitbeast's storm capabilities, the wind dancing around Dragoon and sending it back towards Strata Dragoon. "That's it! Get him!"

Daichi clenched a fist around his launcher, his palm sweaty, "Go!" He called, releasing his yellow dragon bitbeast. The ancient spirit rose from his bit chip at his command, roaring before spreading its large wings and zooming towards the furious storm Dragoon was creating.

Kai's bangs flew furiously around his face as he watched his lover fight. He knew the feeling of going up against the world champ, the feeling of exhilaration of fighting a worthy opponent, the fear of loss and excitement of a win. He knew what it was like to be up against that wild storm and the great blue dragon that rose from Tyson's blade at his command. As Tyson's partner emerged, Kai felt as though he was one battling and he smirked in the sheer satisfaction of knowing him.

Tyson's face was shining with excitement and concentration as he watched both his and his opponent's dragons clashing together again and again, the blades down below mimicking the movements. "Dragoon, now!" He called, seeing a weak spot. He managed to hit it, but at a price, Daichi saw the move and retaliated without much thought about strategy, sending Dragoon careering wildly along the dish as Strata Dragoon fell over the lip of the dish and tumbled onto the ground.

Daichi stuck his bottom lip in unhappiness as he lost, stooping down to pick up his beyblade and thank it for its efforts before pocketing it. He turned to Tyson with an expression that showed he wasn't going to be upset about his loss.

"Good match squirt!" Tyson congratulated, grinning at him with a proud glint in his blue eyes before holding out a hand for Dragoon to zoom into.

"I'll beat you next time!" Daichi declared, puffing out his chest and shutting his eyes in an attempt to aloof and strong like a lot of other bladers. His breath came out in one gasp when Tyson came over and poked him in the chest.

"You better train hard then, midget. I'm not going to lose easily you know!" Tyson told him with a smirk.

Daichi nodded at him in determination before turning around and heading into the dojo for the spare room (seeing as Kai slept with Tyson now), probably to train like the bluenet had suggested he do.

Kai watched his lover for a moment to just take in his appearance. The fading sunlight had given way to the silvery light of the moon, and the dim lighting made the fine sheen of sweat from the younger teen's battle shine slightly. His dark blue hair was mused and rumpled from the previous storm and when he turned around to give Kai a dazzling smile, the dual haired teen felt the lust pangs full force.

Strutting towards Tyson with a purpose in his step, he slipped his arms around the younger teen's waist and pulled him forward firmly to kiss him fully, making a noise of gratification when the younger teen responded eagerly. He had just gotten to the part of slipping his hands under the hem of Tyson's damp yellow t-shirt when the younger teen wriggled and stopped him. He pulled away abruptly and raised an eyebrow impatiently.

"I need a shower, and we kinda need a bed first." Tyson told him.

"What's the point of the shower? You're going to get sweaty anyway." Kai muttered darkly, allowing his lover to tug him towards the dojo.

"You're so impatient." Tyson said fondly. He regarded Kai for a few more moments before his own restraint went and jumped, literally, on him, winding his legs around the older teen's waist and arms around his shoulders, pushing his mouth against Kai's.

Kai made a noise of approval and cupped his hands under his lover's thighs so he wouldn't slip off after regaining his balance and began the unsteady walk towards Tyson's bedroom. He made a quick mental thanks that Gramps wasn't there for the weekend and shoved Tyson up against a wooden wall to ravish him shamelessly.

"I think the bedroom's down there." Tyson pointed out breathlessly as Kai found a good spot on his neck and began to nip and suck at it.

"And you call me impatient?" Kai growled, but lifted the bluenet again towards the bed.

"Well, I'd rather be ravished on something comfier than a wall…"

* * *

Curled on top of Kai, Tyson sighed in satisfaction. "Aren't you glad you waited?" He murmured, tucking his head under the older teen's chin and winding his arms around his neck, smiling when he felt Kai's own arms come up to encircle his waist. 

"Well I wouldn't have minded doing this earlier." Kai muttered in response, earning a half hearted slap from his lover.

Reaching down, Tyson tugged at the duvet covering them and shoving it down so it just covered the lower parts of their tangled legs.

"What was that for?" Kai questioned.

"I'm hot. I don't suppose you've noticed its summer and we're both hot and sweaty." Tyson replied, his voice muffled from where his face was buried in the crook of Kai's neck.

"Yes, but there's also a thirteen year old kid down the hall who probably doesn't know what the word 'sex' means." Kai pointed out.

"Damn." The younger teen muttered, reaching out blindly and grabbing the cover to draw it up half way and settled back down again. "You know you've just had an early birthday present."

"Aren't I lucky?" The older teen replied lightly, nipping at the bluenet's earlobe and making him squirm.

"Yeah, but I expect the same thing on my birthday."

"Well that I'll be happy to do, Kinomiya."

* * *

**Me: **Beybattles are really fun to write. Even ifI suck. Review please? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Oh god,I've been neglecting this, haven't I? ;.; Never fear! I've nearly finished the whole thing. Oh yes, I can't seem to write Max very well so excuse if he's OOC or something x.x Some more characters for this chapter so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was an exceedingly rare occurrence for Tyson to ever be awake before Kai was, and the morning of the dual haired blader's birthday was one of those occurrences. 

The bluenet was lying on top of the sleeping Kai with one arm folded underneath him, counting the heartbeats inside Kai's chest. The other was fiddling with the older teen's bangs as blue eyes regarded him affectionately. Trailing one finger down the side of Kai's sleeping face, Tyson inched his head forward and placed a sweet, soft kiss on the older teen's lips.

For Kai, it was a very experience to be awoken in the morning by a kiss from his sleep rumpled lover. Though the kiss had certainly stirred him, he was still half asleep by the time the bluenet switched tactic, and managed to open his eyes fully when the sound of singing reached his ears.

Tyson had tilted his head to sing the birthday song whisper soft quietly into his lover's ear, his lips brushing against the shell. He smiled as he felt one of Kai's large hands slip up to cup the back of his head and his thumb trace the curve of his skull. As he finished his song, Tyson moved his head back to rest his forehead on top of Kai's, smiling at him. "Good morning." He murmured.

"Morning." Kai replied, his voice rough with sleep. Slowly, he returned the soft smile that the bluenet was giving him, and wrapped his arms around Tyson's shoulders, the younger teen's thing shirt moving against his bare skin. Both of them had quickly put on thin t-shirts the night before so that anyone barging in wouldn't have the displeasure of seeing them both fully naked at least.

"Happy birthday!" Tyson sang cheerfully after a few moments of silence, dropping his lips to plant small, fleeting kiss on Kai's lips.

Rather than expressing his thanks for the expression with words, Kai's slipped one hand to the nape of the bluenet's neck to draw him down firmly to kiss the younger teen hotly. Both of their lips parted as they shared the first of many passionate kisses and tongue battles for that day.

Drawing away slowly and panting quietly, Kai chuckled quietly, "we should get dressed." He murmured.

"Why…?" Tyson whined, pressing his face into the crook of the dual haired teen's neck, "we're comfy here aren't we?"

"Yes, but aren't Max and Rei arriving this morning?"

Tyson drew back in surprise, realisation present on his face as he sat up on Kai's abdomen. "You're right!" He exclaimed with a smile, "they're coming to celebrate your big milestone." Now fully awake and happy, he bounced off of Kai in order to throw some shorts and underwear on.

Sitting up slowly, Kai had to admit that the view of his lover prancing around half naked in their bedroom was a pretty good gift already.

* * *

Once Tyson and Kai had both gotten dressed and had a hasty breakfast, they grabbed Daichi and went to meet up with the others at the airport where Rei and Max would be arriving. 

Hilary nodded to Kai as he and the other two came up to her and Kenny. "Happy birthday Kai." She told him, smiling, Kenny nodding in agreement beside her.

The dual haired teen inclined his head in silent thanks.

It was Daichi that spotted Rei first as he came towards them tugging a luggage bag behind him. The red head broke away from the little group to head over to Rei and attach himself to the Chinese teen's lower arm in greeting.

Rei's face was half amused and half exasperated as he peeled Daichi off and set him down. "Hey there guys." He said warmly as the others walked over. He exchanged brief hugs with them and offered Kai a smile. "An adult now, huh?" He murmured.

"I know!" Tyson commented, nudging Kai in the side with an elbow. "Scary, isn't it?" He grinned when Kai folded his arms defiantly and patted his arm in apology. He jumped in shock, however, and staggered when someone glomped him from behind.

"Tyson!" Max exclaimed cheerfully, letting his best friend go and immediately drawing him into a friendly noogie. "It's been too long!"

Tyson growled and wrestled with Max until the blond let go. "Yeah, but was that necessary?" He grumbled, taking off his cap to sort out his mused, dark blue hair.

"Well…" Max drew out, sending Hilary a wink, "why can't I have a little fun?"

The bluenet muttered various things under his breath but didn't give the blond a direct answer. He blinked, though, when a pair of hands plucked at his fingers.

"Leave your hair alone." Kai scolded, letting his lover's hand go and making sure they stayed by his sides, "it looks fine as it is."

"Kai!" Max exclaimed, as though he had only just spotted the dual haired teen. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." Kai grunted.

A few minutes of greetings and short conversations ensued as the group headed towards the entrance of the airport, where a taxi Kenny had booked should be waiting for them.

Noticing that Kai was lagging behind as usual, Tyson went behind him and slipped his arms around the older teen's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He questioned, "You're quieter than usual, and shouldn't you be happy everyone's here to celebrate your special day?"

Kai paused before answering, watching the others tell the taxi driver where the dojo was. "I… am." He murmured, "just a little…"

"Overwhelmed?" Tyson supplied, letting his lover go and taking his hand to lead to their ride where their friends were waiting for them.

The dual haired teen just bobbed his head once as he climbed into the taxi with the others.

* * *

After dumping Max and Rei's bags in the dojo where they would be sleeping later, the group were sitting in Tyson's living room with three fans switched on to help cool down. 

While the guys were talking, Hilary looked thoughtful until she got a brainwave and snapped her fingers. "I have it!" She exclaimed, looking pleased with herself.

Everyone blinked at her, and Tyson was the first to pipe up the question. "Have what?"

"What we can do today for Kai's birthday." Hilary explained, "We all like picnics, don't we?"

A simultaneous nodding spread around the room.

"So you're suggesting we go on one?" Max questioned, beaming.

Hilary nodded enthusiastically.

"It _is_ a nice day." Rei commented, looking at the blue sky outside the window. "I'll go and prepare the food." He stood up.

"I'll come with you; I have some recipes I want to try." Hilary told him, standing up as well and making to follow him out of the room.

"Oh no." Tyson said dramatically, "we're all going to die if you're cooking."

Hilary twitched and stomped back over the bluenet and raised a fist, "what was that?" She growled threateningly.

Tyson cowered. "Nothing." He squeaked.

As Hilary eyed him suspiciously before leaving, Kenny was eyeing his laptop with a mournful expression. He has work he wanted to do and was unsure where to take his computer with him, wondering whether it would get broken or not.

Max spotted him and tugged the laptop out of his hands, frowning at him, "no way Chief! We're going on a picnic to have fun, not to do work."

Kenny looked like he wanted to protest, but sighed and hung his head in defeat. "Ok then…"

Daichi, however, had been looking very bewildered and curious by the whole trip proposal before he announced, "I've never been on a picnic before, what is it?"

Tyson goggled at him. "Seriously? You've never been on one before?" He questioned, eyes wide. At the red haired boy's shake of the head, he let out a low whistle. "Man…" he breathed, you're missing out!"

Daichi huffed in irritation, "it's not my fault." He grumped. "So what is it anyway?"

"It's when you pack a basket full of food and drinks and you sit on a big blanket in a nice place!" Max informed him happily, "They're really fun!"

The short boy's bright green eyes went wide with awe, "really?" He murmured, "Awesome!"

Max nodded enthusiastically, "yep! I'll also be able to try out new combinations with my mayonnaise!" His blue eyes went shiny at the though.

Going green and pulling a face, Daichi shouted at him, "There's no way you're putting any of your yucky mayonnaise on my food!"

"What's wrong with mayonnaise?" Max demanded, looking offended.

"It's disgusting!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Guys, please don't fight!" Kenny said, trying to keep the peace and sighing in relief when the squabbling two ceased their fighting and stuck their tongues out at each other instead.

Tyson laughed in amusement while Kai rolled his eyes in exasperation.

* * *

Needless to say, Daichi had decided picnics were a very good thing despite Max's desire to try out his mayonnaise on various foods. 

They had chosen a sunny spot by the river, and had laid out a large, red, chequered blanket to sit on. At least, Daichi, Max, Rei, Hilary and Kenny were sitting on it. Tyson had grabbed some food on and a bottle of water earlier and gone off to lie down with Kai a little way a way.

Sipping her drink as Rei put away the dirty paper plates so they had room to spread out, Hilary watched the couple below them on the grassy slope. "They are sweet, aren't they?" She commented wistfully.

"Yeah…" Max agreed with a grin, "Kai always needed someone to melt his big icy heart and Tyson's perfect. He's like a big teddy bear!"

Kenny gave the blond an odd look at the comparison.

"I don't think they're sweet." Daichi said, wrinkling his nose, "the sickly sweet stuff makes me feel ill."

"You'll understand when you're older, Daichi." Max told him soothingly, patting him on the back with a laugh.

"Anyway." Hilary said, turning to Max and Rei, "what have you two been doing while in China and America?"

"Mom's been showing me around the new Beyblade Building Area at the PPB!" Max announced with a grin. "They're designing all sorts of different blades for different people on different levels. They're even taking requests for custom made blades!"

Little sparkles around Kenny's head as he thought about all the new data and knowledge he could collect, "please tell me more!" He cried, tugging at Max's t-shirt sleeve.

The blond sweatdropped and pealed Kenny's hands away. "Sorry Chief! I can't say too much until it's ready for the public." He apologised. "And you can't ask Emily either, because she's more strict about it than I am!"

"No…!" The short teen whined, plopping back on the blanket and looking like someone had crushed his laptop.

Max patted him on the shoulder.

Daichi gave him an odd look, before turning to the Chinese member of their group, "what about you, Rei?" He asked.

A small, light pink blush spread over Rei's cheeks, to the surprise of his friends. "I… uh…" he paused and scratched behind his neck, "I asked Mariah to marry me."

Hilary squealed, "And did she say yes?" A nod from Rei was all it took for her to throw her arms around his neck in a congratulation hug. "Oh, wow! Well done Rei!"

"Congratulations, buddy." Max nodded, managing to fit his arm around the Chinese in a one armed hug.

Kenny, who had perked up at the good news, smiled in happiness for his friend while Daichi made another face.

Pulling herself away Rei, Hilary questioned, "Do you when the wedding is?"

"We haven't picked a date for the occasion yet." The raven haired teen admitted.

"Speaking of occasions…" Kenny piped up, "shouldn't we get Kai's gift now? I mean, he's pretty distracted with Tyson right now so he might not notice."

"That, or he won't care we've gone." Hilary muttered dryly, taking the hand Max offered her to help her stand and brushing off dirt and crumbs from her skirt. "It's at my place, which is about a ten minute walk from here, let's go!"

* * *

Even though he was perfectly content and sleepy curled into Kai's side with the hot overhead sun beating down them, Tyson did notice the sudden silence from behind them and looked up curiously, wondering why his friends had suddenly stopped talking. He blinked in surprise when he saw an empty blanket. "Hey, Kai… did you know the others left?" He questioned. 

The dual haired teen, who had his eyes closed, shook his head. "Does it matter? They'll be back." He replied quietly, opening one eye a sliver when he felt a pair of lips trail over his face slowly, "you might want to stop there." He murmured.

"Why?" Tyson whispered, finding Kai's jaw and tracing it with his tongue and lips, "this is fun and no-one's here to watch us…"

"Because they might come back at anytime, and I don't particularly want to be caught half naked with you." Kai told him simply.

The bluenet drew his head back and grinned cheekily at him, "you didn't seem to mind on the beach." He commented.

"That's because they weren't coming back." Kai pointed, before rolling over and covering the bluenet's smaller body with his own, "besides… having you dominate with someone looking is something I can't afford."

"You and your dumb reputation." Tyson said with a smile, "well? Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Kai didn't reply, just lowered his head enough to kiss his lover hotly enough to swept both of their breath away. Hands wandered as the kiss lasted for a good two minutes before their lungs screamed at them to pull away. Resting his forehead on Tyson's, panting hard, Kai asked, "How was that?"

"Pretty good." The bluenet replied, breathless as well. As Kai begun to lift himself off of him, he blinked in confusion. "Kai?"

"My legs were cramping up." The dual haired teen explained, standing and stretching. He turned to watch the river flowing beside them, the surface glittering in the light of the sun. Stooping down, he picked up and a smooth, flat stone and tossed towards the river, watching as it skipped twice before sinking.

"You suck at skipping stones." Tyson told him, fighting back a laugh at his lover's disgruntled expression. Bending down to pick up a stone of his own, he threw it at the water like Kai had done, watching as it skipped seven times before sinking. "That's how you skip a stone."

"Unlike you, I haven't been around large bodies of water long enough to learn to skip stones properly." Kai informed him haughtily, placing his hands in his pockets.

"You lived in Russia for a bit, didn't you? Don't they have big lakes?"

"Yes, but they were frozen."

Tyson rolled his eyes in an affectionate manner before tugging a hand out of Kai's pocket so he could hold it and thread his fingers with the older teen's larger ones. He was just about to lean in for kiss when a loud 'plop' of something splashing in the river caught his attention.

Daichi was standing a couple of meters beside them, with the others shortly behind, and he was glaring at the spot where his stone had fallen. He had attempted to skip stones like the older teens, and had failed miserably. "This is a stupid game."

"All in the wrist Daichi." Tyson told him before turning to the others, "Hey guys."

Hilary came forward. In her hands was a neatly wrapped, thin, rectangular package with a name tag fluttering in the wind. The characters of Kai's name could be seen on the white card. She handed it out for the dual haired teen to take. "Here you are birthday boy," she told him, "this is from all of us."

Kai let go of his lover's hand so he could take the gift from the brunette with both hands, his expression gentle, but a mix of emotions. He removed the wrapping carefully, and his expression was slightly shocked at the picture in the photo frame.

It was a photo of parents on their wedding day. He had seen various of them as a child, but never one as nice and beautiful as this. He stood there for a few minutes, just staring at the image of his parents looking so happy on their special.

Hilary, however, took his silence as a bad reaction, "don't you like it?" She asked.

Kai jerked before shaking his head slowly, "no… I do." He murmured, his voice barely over a soft whisper, "thanks…"

Tyson peered over his shoulder to look at what he had gotten and smiled, "that's nice." He commented, before giving his female friend a curious look, "how did you get it?"

"We all chipped in." Hilary replied. "Chief found the photo after days of searching, and I got it restored at a special shop."

"Then she sent it to me." Max continued, "Where me and Mom added some effects to make it look even better."

"I supplied the frame." Rei said, "We have good carpenters in our village."

"I found the glass!" Daichi announced, recovered from his stone skipping tragedy.

"You were lucky it was the right size." Kenny commented.

Touched by the amount of effort that had gone into his gift, Kai could only offer his friends a tiny, tender smile.

* * *

After noticing the sun beginning its decent for sunset, the group had walked back to the dojo. Even though it wasn't as hot as it was earlier, it was still humid and sticky, and Max had come up with a perfect way of getting everyone cool when he spotted the garden hose. 

Checking his friends were busy enough in the garden by the large sakura tree, the blond picked up the hose pipe and chose Tyson as his target, before switching the hose on and letting the jet of water spray forth and soak the bluenet.

Tyson shrieked in shock as he suddenly became drenched, and flailed a bit before escaping the stream of water. Dripping wet, he sent a look that was half annoyed, half amused at the innocent looking blond. "Max…."

"What?" Max replied, his innocent expression failing with a growing grin.

Taking in a deep breath, the bluenet thought for a moment. Despite the fact he was completely soaked, Tyson felt that the hose was a good way to cool off and disappeared into the dojo, much to the confusion of his friends. After rummaging around inside the junk closet, he stepped outside again with a handful of balloons.

"What are those for?" Kenny asked warily.

"Water bombs!" Tyson announced cheerfully, padding over to Max and holding them out, "fill 'em up, Maxie!"

The blond laughed and proceeded to do just that.

However, even though the rest of the group weren't too keen on getting wet and tried to run away, they still found themselves getting pelted with water bombs and getting soaked.

As Tyson and Max shared a high five, it sparked the competitive nature of Rei, Daichi and Hilary. The three immediately ambushed the pranksters and stole their water bombs, promptly starting a full fledged water fight. However, both Rei and Hilary started to get unhappy when their hair began wet and chose to dodge a little than actually throw.

Kenny, on the other hand, had mostly escaped a good soaking by hiding behind one of the large wooden pillars of the dojo. He wasn't going to stick around to possibly get wet, though, and darted inside to seek refuge. The last thing he wanted was to be soaked to the bone and he left the shouts and laughter of his friends behind him as he sought out a towel for protection.

The oldest of their group, Kai, was twitching. Not only were his clothes and hair sticking to him uncomfortably, but he could feel his face paint running. Grumbling furiously under his breath, he peeled off his soaked t-shirt in an attempt to wipe away the dripping paint. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Tyson staring at him and shot a glare at the bluenet for getting him wet.

Tyson sweatdropped and ducked a water bomb from Hilary. "I better see to Kai." He said. "He's grouchy, and you can't be grumpy on your birthday, can you?"

The others dismissed him, but Daichi raised wasn't so willing. He picked up the garden hose and shot one last jet of water into Tyson's back, cackling.

The bluenet jumped and shook a fist at the short boy before turning to his lover to apologise for getting him wet. But the words died on his tongue as his eyes fell on Kai.

The older teen's hair was slicked down and falling his red eyes. His face was bare where his triangles had been washed away, and with the droplets of water trailing down Kai's chest and stomach, Tyson was finding it difficult to not just the dual haired teen then and there.

Lai just gave him a look said, 'what?'

Tyson frowned a little, giving Kai a sad expression. "_I_ didn't get you know." He pointed out, sounding a little sulky. "That was Max."

Kai's face lost some of its irritation, but he was still scowling as he wrung out his shirt.

The bluenet reached for his hand with a sigh, "let's just go and dry off, ok?"

* * *

Towelling dry his hair vigorously, Tyson peeped at his lover through the folds of the white, fluffy material. "So you're not mad at me anymore?" He questioned quietly. 

Kai, who was applying his blue triangles with up most precision, shook his head. "No."

Relieved, Tyson placed the towel he had been using on the rack and pulled on his clear, dry clothes. Padding over to the older teen, he wound his arms around his waist and snuggled into his shoulder blades. "That's good." He murmured.

Finishing painting on his blue triangles and screwing the cap on his face paint tub, Kai rested one hand over one of his lover's, threading their fingers together absently.

"In case you're wondering…" Tyson said after a moment, his voice muffled by the material of Kai's t-shirt, "I'll give you your gift later."

The dual haired teen's eyebrows rose in curiosity, "should I be worried?" He questioned mildly, wondering whether the bluenet would give him some wacky gift.

Tyson unburied his face his lover's shoulder blades and gave the older teen an offended look. "No." He replied stubbornly, "You're supposed to be excited."

"Do I get a clue?" Kai asked him, humouring the younger teen.

"Somewhere special."

"Pardon?"

"That's your clue." Tyson told him, giving Kai a brief squeeze before letting go of him. He could hear their coming in and his stomach was telling that it was time for dinner. "Somewhere special." He repeated, "Now let's go, I think Rei's cooking and I haven't one of his meals in _ages._"

* * *

**Me: **Cookie for anyone who can guess Kai's gift from Tyson! Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **(Pokes head in sheepishly) Hi? Ok, so it took me a year, but I finished it! Eh... so very sorry for the _very _long delay, but here is the final chapter! Enjoy! Also, this was originally for Ranma's summer contest, which never went through in the end, so this is now a giftfic for her.

* * *

Half an hour of being tempted by delicious smells wafting from the kitchen had made both Tyson and Daichi impatient. Naturally, both were very happy when Rei finally came out with the evening meal of the day.

However, Kai wasn't too happy that his lover was ignoring him in favour of eating his meal enthusiastically. While having the others not paying any attention to him suited Kai just fine; having the bluenet disregard his presence stun a little.

Hilary noticed the dual haired teen's frowning expression and decided to do something about it. Being sat on Tyson's either side, she nudged him lightly with her elbow.

The blue haired teen opened one eye at her, eyebrow raised in slight agitation at being interrupted eating.

She jerked her head, indicating that Tyson lean closer.

He did so, shuffling about on his knees at the low table, putting his bowl down on the wooden surface with a dull 'thunk'. "What?" He hissed.

Hilary pointed at Kai with her chopsticks, "stop ignoring him, it's his birthday for Heaven's sake!"

"I'm not ignoring him" was the affronted reply.

The brunette merely frowned sternly at him, jabbing him the cheek with her finger to push him back over to Kai. She scowled some more when Daichi began tugging at her sleeve insistently. "What?"

"What was that all about?" The red haired boy questioned, flicking his pointing index finger between Hilary and Tyson (who was now attempting to coax a smile out of his older partner).

"Private matters." Hilary replied after a moment's pause. She wasn't entirely sure how to answer Daichi's question truthfully without some noise of childish disgust.

Daichi huffed, annoyed at being snubbed, but soon brightened at the new, sweet smeel wafting in from the kitchen. He turned eagerly around to face Rei, beginning to question what it was he had just put in the oven when he was met with an empty space. "Where did Rei go?" He asked, flicking his head around the room.

Max chuckled. "In the kitchen, making dessert!" He answered brightly, with a wide smile.

Tyson immediately grinned at that, whipping his head around to beam happily at Kai, who was now a little less surly. "Hear that? Dessert! I bet it's cake. It _has _to be cake." He told him enthusiastically, tightening the hold of Kai's hand that he had beneath the cover of the table. (Which Kai had taken after a few minutes of Tyson's prodding to get him to cheer up.)

The older teen – adult – favoured him with a tiny smile, the corner of his lips rising just slightly as he listened to Tyson babble without a word.

Although Kai did have to raise an eyebrow in surprise when Rei finally emerged from the kitchen with a red cake fresh from the oven, the Chinese man grinning at the chorus of cheers that resounded from the table.

Hilary reached over to take the matchbox from Rei so he could wipe the icing smudges from his face and hands, and lit each of the eighteen white candles that circled the cake gently. "There." She said, pleased when she was finished and the cake shone beneath the warm orange glow of the candle flames.

"Now we sing." Max announced with a grin.

"Sing?" Daichi repeated, "You have to sing to it? Why don't we just eat it?"

Hilary and Rei smothered amused laughter beneath their hands as Tyson leaned across the table to explain, snickering openly. "We have to sing 'happy birthday'" He told him.

"We what?"

"When it's someone's birthday, you have to sing to them before they blow out the candles. Then they make a wish!" Max informed him brightly.

Daichi nodded his understanding, "then we get to eat it, right?"

"Yes, yes, you little dustbin." Hilary replied wearily, patting the top his head in a mocking manner.

"Who are calling a dustbin, you hag?" Was the snarled reply.

"Perhaps we should just begin?" Kenny put in meekly, hoping to put an end to Hilary and Daichi's squabbling before it got too bad.

Kai shifted uncomfortably, not really wanting the attention, nor the childish sing-song of 'happy birthday'. "You don't have to." He muttered, though it was only quiet enough for Tyson to hear.

He lover tilted his head at him, confused. "Of course we do, it's tradition you big lug." He told him fondly.

"It's childish." Kai corrected.

"It's _fun._" Was Tyson's insistent reply. "Now shush and sit there and enjoy it."

Rei started off the song, sliding the cake so it was sat in front of Kai, singing the words softly under his breath. He was soon followed by the others, who all sung quietly, but with large smiles across their faces (aside from Daichi, who didn't know the words, yet he was grinning all the same). No-one raised their voice so the song would be audible outside the room, and Kai was grateful for that and he obediently blew out his candles with a small roll of his eyes when Tyson nudged him to do so.

* * *

Around an hour later, when the cake had been eaten and finished, found Kai and Tyson outside.

The sun had set, leaving the world humid and dark. Kai, on the other hand, found it darker than it should have been when Tyson took out a handkerchief from his pocket and covered his eyes with it. "What's that for?" He asked, as his lover tied the 'blindfold'. He attempted to reach up and undo it, but got his hands smacked in retaliation.

"I'm taking you somewhere and I want it to be a surprise!" Tyson told him brightly, placing his hands on Kai's shoulders and directing him forwards.

"Can't I just shut my eyes?" Kai muttered.

"Of course not." Tyson replied, "You might peak."

Nothing more was said after that as they walked along in silence. For Kai, the whole experience was rather boring other than hoping he wouldn't trip over anything. Tyson, however, was excited at giving Kai his gift. Reaching into his pocket, he checked that he had remembered to bring their blades and sighed in relief when he felt the cold metal surfaces of Dranzer and Dragoon.

Just as Kai was about to ask when they were going to get there, he felt Tyson stop him walking and remove his blindfold. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't standing inside the cold, dark warehouse that had once been the headquarters of his old gang. He turned to his lover, "Tyson… what?" He questioned, and blinked in surprised when Tyson placed Dranzer into his palm along with his launcher.

Instead of answering the older teen's question, the bluenet just walked around the old red dish in the middle of the warehouse's floor. He held up his Dragoon and shot Kai one of his competitive grins. "What do you say to a battle, Kai?" He questioned, winking and setting his beyblade into the launcher.

Kai blinked, surprised, but smirked all the same at the challenge. He too readied his Dranzer and took a stance ready to fire. "I have to say, this is a weird gift." He called out from his place at the dish, letting his blade fly at the same time as Tyson. "Not that I mind, though."

Tyson grinned, watching their blades dance around the dusty dish before ordering Dragoon to attack when he saw an opening. "This isn't just what I wanted to give you." He replied.

The dual haired teen blocked the move and batted the white blade out of the way in retaliation. "What do you mean?" He questioned, flicking his wrist to tell Dranzer to start spewing out flames. He cocked one eyebrow, his face illuminated by the light of the fire rocketing around the dish trying to catch Dragoon.

His partner's grin just widened as he ordered Dragoon to dart around the sloped sides of the dish to escape the flames before resuming bashing into the dark blue beyblade. "I wanted to take you somewhere special."

"Special?" Kai repeated under his breath, sparing his surroundings a quick glance before returning his concentration to the battle before him. "It's a dusty old warehouse."

"Who said I meant the warehouse?" Tyson called back, over the sound of rushing wind as he commanded Dragoon to release his trademark storm, a large tornado forming in the center of the dish.

Kai's eyebrows knitted together in concentration of both escaping the storm and what Tyson had meant by that and he growled in frustration and commanded Dranzer to circle the lip of the dish, flames streaming behind it to create a whirlwind of his own.

There was no movement on his Tyson's part, both not wishing to bring the warehouse down around them by unleashing their full strength. Warehouses were considerably less durable than Beystadiums.

Although, the ferocity of the fight in the dish brought on a familiar competitive smirk as he thought back to their previous battles; the one in the park, surrounded by fans and friends and that World Championship final battle… his widened in realization as it occurred to him what Tyson meant.

Tyson's face beamed at him as he noticed Kai had finally grasped what he was talking about. "Understand now?" He called over, his voice muffled by wind and fire.

Kai simply nodded at him, the ground beneath his feet feeling less solid and the air lighter. The sounds of the battle became distant and he found himself feeling like he was floating. His vision narrowed and the image before him dissolved to be replaced by something completely different altogether.

* * *

Kai's first thought when he found himself on the familiar sandy beach with an endless ocean stretching before him and stars sparkling and streaking across a black sky dotted with planets was that this trip was sufficiently nicer than the first one. Tyson being sprawled across him might have had something to do with that thought.

"Like it?" The blunet questioned, shifting so that he could dip his head towards Kai's and make the tips of their noses meet.

His lover simply stole a quiet kiss, winding one large, strong hand behind Tyson's head and knocking off his hat.

Frowning at the loss of his hat, Tyson reached across and plucked it off of the sandy ground, flapped it in the air to rid it of any grains and plopped it back on his head. "Was that a yes?" He questioned.

Kai merely grunted the affirmative, drawing his hand from under Tyson's hat and threading his fingers through the long navy ponytail. He scowled at the snags he found and untied them with both of his hands, pressing his face lightly into the curve of Tyson's neck to inhale his scent. That wind of Dragoon's did no good for his ponytail, but it did make his younger partner smell nice.

Tyson let him groom his hair with a wide smile, babbling on happily. "I thought you wouldn't want a big expensive gift. Well, no, that's not quite true; I couldn't even afford one let alone think of one you would've liked because you would've bought it yourself, you know?" He listened to Kai's quiet hum, rumbling across the skin of his throat before continuing, "so I sat around for ages trying to think of something to get you, and Hil' came up with the idea of taking you somewhere. So I thought of this place. You had the nicest smile when we came here before, do you know that?"

Kai made another contented noise, finishing untangling the younger one's hair and letting his hands fall to the side to fall onto the sand with soft 'fwump's. "I like it here" He murmured quietly after a while, drawing his head back from Tyson's shoulder and resting it on his arms that folded above him. "It's peaceful, and there's no-one here to bother us."

"Like Daichi." Tyson agreed, rolling off Kai to sit up and watch the stars shine above them. "The kid's great and all when he's not being a pest but I could really do without those constant challenges he gives me."

"You _are _the world champion, why are you surprised?" Kai pointed out, shutting his eyes.

The blunet cocked his head to look at him, "you're not still miffed about that, are you?" He questioned cautiously.

"I don't need a title." Kai snorted.

Tyson worried his bottom lip and laid down beside Kai to pillow his head on the older one's stomach. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Kai opened one eye to look at him, "Why?" He asked, confused.

"Just sorry." Was all the bluenet said, picking up one of his lover's hands and lacing their fingers together.

Kai puffed out a sigh and wound one arm around Tyson's chest to hold him in a one-armed embrace. "You're an idiot." He said fondly.

Tyson turned his head slightly so he could grin cheekily at him. "So I'm told." He replied, snuggling into the embrace with a happy sigh. "Hey, you know what? You can do all sorts of cool things now you're an adult." He commented, grinning up at the sky.

"Really?" The older replied dryly.

"Yeah!" Tyson said enthusiastically, missing the sarcasm. "You can, um… do all those things with alcohol!"

"Like drink it?"

"And buy it." Tyson told him wisely, "but don't abuse that or I'll have to hit you or something. Or cigarettes, because they're just disgusting."

"Both are pretty foul."

"Exactly, even though drunk is funny, it's not funny in the morning, and I don't want to deal with an even grouchier you."

Kai glared at him. "You aren't exactly a morning person yourself."

"I just can't get out of bed; at least I'm not a grump." Tyson said simply, though his tone was accusing and his smile remained.

"You're extremely odd sometimes." Kai mumbled, feeling a little amazed as usual that Tyson put up with him and all of his bad qualities so happily, and feeling incredibly grateful for it. He gave the bluenet a light squeeze, and the younger one's lips turned up higher.

"There's driving and getting cars and stuff too, plus all those travel laws…" Tyson was saying, tracing little patterns on the sand and smiling that same warm, comforting smile as though nothing could possibly drag him down.

Kai shut his eyes again and listened to the sound of partner's voice, not bothering to point out any errors that Tyson made and laid there, letting the waves and vocals soothe him

"Hey." Tyson poked him in the side, just as Kai's mind was beginning to drift. "Don't fall asleep on me."

Kai grunted and shifted. "What is it?" He grumbled, noticing the lack of his lover's heat by his side, and frowning at it. He swiveled his gaze around until it landed on Tyson kneeling beside him.

"We've known each other for long time, haven't we?" Tyson commented happily, drawing his knees up to his chest smiling at nostalgic memories.

"Yes…" Kai said slowly, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Don't you think that that's amazing?"

"Somewhat." Was the simple reply. Amazing that he still had Tyson's companionship after all the things he had done over the years. He had asked why once, last year, and got one of those beautiful endless smiles and a wink.

"Because you're you, and I love you." Had been the answer.

He sat up fully and captured Tyson in a desperate kiss, curling one hand around his tanned neck and letting his thoughts wash away and his nerves soak up everything that was his lover and just float.

"That was nice." Tyson said quietly when they parted, eyes warm.

Kai buried his nose in the soft patch of hair beneath Tyson's hat and above his ear, breathing a soft 'I love you'

* * *

Coming back to reality, where there were no sparkles and endless beauty (save for Tyson's smile, perhaps) was a slight shock but it ebbed when Kai focused his regained vision on the wobbling beyblades in the dish below him.

The fire and wind had subsided, leaving a burning smell in the air and their hair and clothes windswept and messy. Dragoon and Dranzer tilted in slow circles on their points, the white falling a couple of seconds before the dark blue one. The clatter echoed round the large, empty walls of the warehouse.

Tyson planted his hands on his hands, an amused smile playing at his lips. "Hey, you won for once."

Kai snorted. "I've beaten you many times." ('_When you were younger and more naïve' _his mind added silently. He dropped down into the dish to scoop up their blades and clambered out to join Tyson on the dusty, dirty floor.

"You're not sulking." He noted as he handed Tyson Dragoon.

Tyson cocked his head at him, confused. "Why would I be sulking? I like battling you; it doesn't bother that much when I lose."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe a little." The bluenet relented with a small grin, stuffing his hands in his pockets and scuffing his shoe on the floor in his slight embarrassment. "Whatever, shall we go?"

"Go where? Back to the dojo?" Kai questioned, followed the younger out of the rusty old building and grateful to be out of the musky air and into the clean evening breeze. He had to admit that he didn't particularly want to go back straight away and be surrounded by the others, having no idea how to deal with all of the attention.

"The river?" Tyson suggested, "It's nice there at this time of day." He stretched and yawned, swinging his arms by his sides and humming to himself under his breath.

"Why the warehouse?" Kai asked after a while of silence, save for the gravel beneath their feet crunching.

"That where we had our first real battle." Tyson answered, tilting his up to now coloured sky (night here would never be as black as _there_). "Where we fought properly, with bitbeasts and everything."

Kai smirked. "Even though you didn't quite know what you were doing."

Tyson punched him lightly on the upper arm. "Shut-up, I had no idea that a great blue dragon was going to come out of my 'blade. I'm not complaining though."

They stopped by the grassy riverbank slopes that slid down the river and small pavement below. The river wasn't very clear at night, but it sparkled every now and then as it rushed by. Heading down quickly, Tyson rocked back and forward on his heels impatiently as he waited for Kai to join him.

"You're so slow." He complained when the older halted by his side.

"I don't particularly want to break an ankle running down a slope at night." Kai retorted.

"Did I fall?"

"No, but you aren't exactly renowned for elegance."

Tyson huffed and plopped down on the grass, flopping backwards. Kai sat down and joined him, Tyson shuffled over to pillow his head on his lap.

"Have you had a good birthday?" The bluenet questioned.

"Yes."

"The best?"

"Of course." A small amused smile appeared on Kai's face.

"Good." Grinning, Tyson looked up at Kai. "I like summer, it's nice and warm and there's no school and you can hang around with your friends and 'blade all day. Plus there's your birthday to celebrate."

"I would've thought you'd like winter, that's when there's snow, Christmas and _your _birthday."

"But it's cold." Tyson wrinkled up his nose. "Having my birthday in winter sucks, I'm indoors all day!" A sigh, before he said more cheerfully, "happy birthday."

Kai chuckled quietly, flicking his wrinkled nose. "Thanks."

"And you say I'm childish."

* * *

**Me: **Aaaand, that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
